hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Camus Mharen
Camus Mharen is a Harton-Erachi and former captain of Squad Ten of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, as well as being the anonymous leader of the Shanara Order. History Very little is known of Camus' history prior to his recruitment into the Harton-Erachi. Upon being found by David Herr and Kyoraku Grimm, Camus was put into the academy, where he began to train in swordplay as well as Amber Control. Camus took to both with alarming ease and soon found himself undefeated by his fellow students. He dedicated all of his energy into increasing his abilities, never spending any downtime socializing or fooling around. When the time came for the graduation exam, a duel with a fellow student, Camus did not receive a single wound over the course of the duel, dominating his opponent from start to finish, both using powers as well as swordplay. Following graduation, Camus was assigned to Squad Ten for his lightning fast reflexes and quick thinking. Camus defied most expectations once again by attaining Shikai within eight months of joining the squad. After seven years of serving within the squad, Camus was made the lieutenant of the Squad, following the death of the previous lieutenant. Five years later, Camus attained Bankai, to the shock of numerous members of the Squads. After eleven years serving as the lieutenant of Squad Ten, the Squad's captain died, causing Camus to be named Captain of Squad Ten. Camus quickly became a well respected Captain with the Court Guard Squads, earning a reputation as a strong leader with a penchant for taking matters into his own hands. In numerous cases, the mention of Camus being reported to could easily resolve most problems. After a very long period of serving as the Captain of Squad Ten, Camus was made aware of a problem rising on the minor planes. Camus learned of a scourge of beings that were moving from plane to plane and attempting to consume the inhabitants and essences the planes provided. Camus promptly investigated, alongside his Lieutenant, Toshiro. Camus discovered the sources of the Scourge, and returned to Harton to report it to the other Captains. Upon learning that the Squads would do nothing to combat the Scourge, instead leaving it to a smaller group known as the Shanara Order, Camus became angry and disappeared from the barracks for several days. He was discovered on the outskirts of Harton by fellow Captain Paige Prentiss, the sole other Captain he was close to. He confessed to her that he planned on leaving, and she immediately began to try to talk him out of it. After a conversation between the two, Camus realized she had been followed by Gin Ichimaru, who was intent on killing Camus for deserting. Camus proceeded to duel Gin while Paige watched, using his Shikai to hold his own for far longer than most would have been able to, before moving on to release his Bankai, Akira Chiya, and use the cover of darkness to escape, leaving Harton. Camus would eventually find the Shanara Order and join their ranks, quickly rising to the position of head leadership within the organization. In an effort to keep himself concealed from the other Harton-Erachi, Camus worked anonymously from a mostly behind the scenes location. Personality and Traits Camus is consistently calm and level-headed, always remaining so even in dire situations. Camus is very rarely angered, but when he is, he is reputed for taking drastic actions to resolve what has upset him. When in large groups, Camus tends to remain silent unless directly addressed or if he feels the need to contribute (which is not often). As such, when Camus speaks, he tends to come across as far wiser than he would describe himself, as he saves all his points for one line of conversation. This calm, silent air tends to unnerve his subordinates at times, but he will quickly work with them to ensure he does not intimidate them too much. Camus is an expert at resolving conflicts between his subordinates, and, during his time as Captain, members of his and other squads, and occasionally other captains. He shows a lot of caring for members of weaker species, believing that one day they would rise up and form the next great planar society. While Camus is capable of resolving conflicts with his mere presence and words at times, when his sword must be drawn, very few can stand in his way. A masterful swordsman and tactician, Camus excelled in rapidly defeating any number of opponents in such a way that ends threats quickly. This ability to think and act on his feet in battle were part of the reason he was assigned to Squad Ten. Camus is extremely secretive about the numerous abilities and tactics he can employ with both his Shikai and Bankai, especially after his defection from the ranks of the Court Guard Squads. Camus also takes a level of pride in his ability to resolve a conflict or win a duel without needing to release his blade at all. Because of this, by the end of his tenure as a captain, he was widely regarded as one of the most talented and skillful active captains. After his defection and during his time as leader of the Shanara Order, Camus would continue to hone his skills and powers far beyond their original level. Due to his fantastic swordsmanship abilities, the only swordsmen Camus fears are Aizen, Gin, and Syrio Renti. Camus is also one of two beings alive able to use Tainted Amber, a mysterious ability of which the true nature is only known to Camus as well as Camus' protege, Alaric Rhazien. In the years following the Oken War, Camus remained stationed on Earth Plane, lying in wait of the Scourge to arrive. He would expand some of the knowledge of his order to select individuals, and would allow allies from the Oken War into Weisshaupt fortress from time to time. Camus would take on Keryn Renner as an apprentice for a short time, teaching her mostly swordplay tactics blended with power usage, and would have Keryn's mother, Clara come to Weisshaupt to teach seminars to the recruits of the Shanara, and even to advise Camus himself on swordplay. In addition, he would allow Aednat Callaghan into Weisshaupt to allow her to conduct research on Shanara magics, as long as she kept the majority of her findings secret. Chiya Chiya: In its sealed state, Chiya looks like a regular katana with a black and gold hilt and a circular black tsuba. Shikai Chiya takes the form of a grey greatsword with rubies adorned in the crossguard. The release command for Chiya is "Reign." The Shikai state allows Chiya to use shadows as an extension of the blade, stabbing through one shadow and out another, or allowing the user to use shadows as a form of transportation, teleporting from shadow to shadow. Shadows can also be controlled to use as weapons, such as tendrils. Additionally, shadows can cling to the blade of Chiya and be used to amplify the swing of the sword into a blast of shadow energy. Bankai Akira Chiya takes the form of a black katana with a glowing red line down the black of the blade, as well as a glowing red stone in the pommel. Upon release, the area surrounding the user, the size of which is determined by the user themself, is engulfed in a shroud of shadows and darkness, creating a state somewhere between midnight and a snowstorm which remains until the blade is re-sealed. In this state, the user of Akira Chiya can become one with the shadows, allowing them to be in many places at once within the shroud, or to become the shadows themselves and use them as weapons. Additionally, the longer an enemy remains within the shroud of darkness, the shadows within can begin to cling to them and weigh them down. Prolonged exposure can result in suffocation or being crushed by the weight of the shadows. Even after the enemy has escaped the shroud, the shadows will still cling to them and weigh them down significantly, though they will wear off over time. Shadows can still be used to amplify the swings of Akira Chiya, to an even greater effect than in Shikai. ChiyaSealed.jpg|Chiya in its sealed state. ChiyaShikai.png|Chiya in its Shikai state. CamusActualBankai.jpg|Akira Chiya, Camus' Bankai. Category:Harton-Erachi Category:Court Guard Squad Captain